


sneaking around

by paladin_piper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Braya Karkana, Caught, Creampie, F/M, Face Slapping, Family Dynamics, Female Exile OC, Found Family, Interrogation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Name-Calling, Quite a shift in tone from the first two chapters to the third, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, genuine love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladin_piper/pseuds/paladin_piper
Summary: “Remember what you said on Peragus II?” She started, tracing her fingers over his jawline.“I said a lot of things on Peragus II.” He shot back, trying to hide the shiver that ran down his spine due to Braya’s fingers brushing over a sensitive spot.“Something about a fantasy? Me being half-naked and interrogating you?” She purred, leaning in to kiss across Atton’s jawline. That seemed to stir something in Atton’s mind, because she could feel him getting painfully hard against her as his fingers dug into her hips.“You... You can’t be serious.” An exasperated noise left his throat, airy and dry.“Oh, I am. Do you want t—““Absolutely, yes.”





	1. Chapter 1

Traveling through space at light speed always washed a serene calmness over the new crew of the Ebon Hawk: Kreia chalked it up to the Force; Visas, to the silence of space; and Atton, to pure boredom. 

 

To be honest, Braya Karkana agreed with Atton the most. Space was boring, she knew that well enough due to her ventures beyond the Outer Rim. Smugglers and scouts say that going to and beyond the Outer Rim will lead to exciting adventures and riches beyond one’s beliefs; Braya saw it as a means of running away.

 

But she was tired of running, tired of hiding away her identity and her past. So now, she was settled on this hunk-of-junk smuggler’s vessel with a handful of misfit crew members. From a Mandalorian warrior who constantly threatened to kill the crew, to a Zabrak engineer who’s wispy voice housed regrets he dare not speak, and a utility droid with a mind of his own, there was never a dull moment aboard the Ebon Hawk… Except when jumps to hyperspace were made.

 

As Braya turned away from the old workbench, her lightsaber off but still buzzing in her hand, she came face-to-face with Bao-Dur.

 

“General,” he greeted her, his tone as soft as ever. There was a sad kindness behind his eyes, the same eyes Braya remembered from Malachor V. His round remote was silently working, repairing yet another part of the ship’s interior that couldn’t seem to stay on the wall. The Ebon Hawk had taken so much damage over the years, it was a mystery how it still held itself together for this long.

 

She nodded in response, her lips parting into a soft smile. “You know, you don’t have to call me that any more.”

 

“‘Master’ seems too overbearing. I’ll stick with ‘General’,” there was soft twinkle of a laugh in his voice as he spoke, his eyes on Braya while his robotic hand—a souvenir from Malachor V—worked on fixing a wire. Braya had become a Jedi master of sorts to most of the crew members on this ship: Visas, Bao-Dur, Mira, Mical, and Atton had all come under her wing to learn the ways of the Jedi. 

 

“What do you need?”

 

“Kreia was looking for you. She wanted to ask you something.”

 

“ _Kreia?_ Ask _me_ something?” The disbelief in Braya’s voice was apparent. Apparent enough to make Bao-Dur break out into a smile.

 

“I went to find some spare parts in the cargo hold while you were training with Mical in his quarters, and she was there, ancient and cryptic as ever. I would have notified you sooner, General, but I couldn’t find you. Not until you came out to use the workbench, that is. You’d better go find her soon, General, before she starts pestering other crew members. You know how twitchy Mira’s trigger finger can be when Kreia is around.”

 

That pulled a sharp laugh out of Braya. Even though Mira was excelling with the ways of the Force, she still refused to give up her blaster for a lightsaber. “It’s too much of a hassle,” she always claimed when Braya would ask why her lightsaber was covered in dust.

 

After a short farewell, Braya was off through the curving hallways of the Ebon Hawk, searching for the old Gray Jedi. Reaching out with the Force, Braya could feel each of her crew members life forces as she scanned for Kreia. 

 

The four droids on board were cold, hard figures, their movements predictable yet impossible to see. Bao-Dur was still working, trying to be quiet as Mandalore dozed off in his armor, propped up against a wall by the work zone. Visas was meditating on the floor by her bunk, her thoughts full of anger, yet a soft light shone through them as time passed. Mira was draped across the couch in the “private” quarters she shared with HK-47, lazily cleaning her blaster (and ruthlessly ignoring the lightsaber she had tucked away into her seldom-worn Jedi robes). Mical was reading yet another text regarding the history of the Jedi, something he had purchased from a black market vendor when the crew had recently traveled to Nar Shaddaa. Kreia was nowhere to be found, which was common. The old woman loved to shroud herself in the Force and hide away from prying eyes and minds.

 

_Atton._

 

As Braya felt out, she could just barely brush Atton’s mind with the Force. He was counting pazaak cards yet again, something Braya couldn’t keep up with nor do as effortlessly as he did. Years of running, hiding, and assassin work had taught Atton how to build walls and defenses to the Force; walls that Braya was still unable to get past. Even though the two had become lovers, hidden away from the rest of the crew, Braya still could not get past the barriers in Atton’s mind.

 

Clipping her lightsaber to her utility belt, Braya walked through the main hold, forgetting about Kreia as she went to the cockpit. The door at the end of the winding hallway was locked, but Braya popped the lock with the crew access code. The noise started Atton, who was dozing off in the pilot’s seat, his feet propped up on the dashboard of the cockpit.

 

“Hey!” He barked out, spinning around in the chair with his dark brows furrowed to see who the intruder was. When he saw it was Braya, a calm wave washed over him, and he rose from the seat with a cocky smile. Pressing a button on the wall, the door behind her shut and locked, protected by a numerical code only the two of them knew, different from the crew code. 

 

This cockpit, with the black, blue, and white circles of hyperspace dancing through the windshield, was their sanctuary. The two of them had fought here, trained here, hated and loved each other here. Pressed up against the wall of the cockpit, with monitors cutting into her back, was where Braya had intertwined her body with another person for the first time, breaking one of the biggest codes of the Jedi Order: _Do Not Form Attachments._ She could still recall digging her heels into the small of Atton’s back, her dark hair coming undone from the two thin half-braids that adorned the sides of her head as Atton pressed his hand over her mouth to muffle her moans. Just the thought of it brought a rush of color to her cheeks, and she hadn’t even realized she was caught up in her own thoughts until Atton’s thumb brushed across her jawline.

 

“Hey, beautiful, lost in that mind of yours again?” He asked, a smirk crossing his lips. She could feel him in her mind, and that smirk _definitely_ arose because he knew what she had been thinking about. The color on her cheeks darkened, and Atton laughed.

 

“You need to shave,” she teased softly, changing the subject as she reached out and cupped the scoundrel-turned-Sentinel’s cheek. His seemingly-permanent scruff was rough under her palm, yet a familiar feeling all the same. “You’re hairier than a Wookie.” 

 

A playful pout crossed Atton’s face, but before he could respond, she pulled him into a quick kiss.

 

“I thought you liked the scruff. You said so yourself on Peragus.” 

 

“You’re lying. All I remember saying on Peragus was ‘stop staring at my chest, Atton.’ ‘I’m going to lock you back up in that cage, Atton.’ ‘You’re a pervert, Att-“

 

This time, Braya was the one cut off with a kiss, and after the initial shock on Braya’s part, their lips moving against each other’s in a slow fashion. There was no need to rush as the galaxy flew by around them; the two lovers had all of the time in the world before they reached Korriban.

When the kiss broke, both Braya and Atton’s eyes were glazed over, and Atton had a lazy smile on his lips. His arms were wrapped around her waist, crumpling the dark gray fabric of Braya’s Jedi Knight robes. Her dark brown overcoat was hanging by her bunk in the women’s quarters, so there was nothing hindering Atton’s hands as they slid down her slender hips and grabbed her ass. Braya yelped and Atton laughed at her, quickly silencing her with another kiss before she could say anything.

 

“C’mon, you love me.” He said with a roguish grin once the kiss broke.

 

“I absolutely do not.” Braya lied through her teeth, pulling away from Atton’s embrace and taking his hand. Atton lead them over to the cockpit chair, taking the seat and then pulling Braya into a straddling position on his lap. Even though the two of them had made love more times than she could count, these positions still managed to make Braya red-faced and dizzy... and that made Atton’s smirk grow wider and wider.

 

“Shut up,” she said in a quick breath before Atton could even open his mouth. A short laugh escaped him, and he reached up to tuck a piece of cropped dark hair behind Braya’s ear.

 

“I didn’t say a word.” He said with a nonchalant tone, turning his hand so his knuckles brushed over Braya’s pale cheeks as his fingers slid down her face.

 

“Why do the Jedi make you wear so many _layers?_ ” Atton lamented, his fingers tugging at the fabric of the black high-necked shirt she wore under her tunic.

 

A simple “modesty” was all she could respond with, her voice too quiet for this seemingly casual conversation as Atton’s fingers danced over her sensitive neck. 

 

“Yeah, right. I’ve seen you bent over that command console with your own undergarments shoved in your mouth as you begged for more, harder, faster. Don’t start to preach to me about ‘modesty’.”

 

Braya hadn’t noticed how warm the cockpit had become as Atton whispered dirty memories into her ear, or how she was leaning into Atton, their bodies pressed flush against each other with his hands on her hips. He was hard through his black trousers, his signature jacket draped behind the back of the chair so he could lean flat against it.

 

The mention of Peragus II earlier had stirred something in Braya’s memory, and now it came to the forefront of her mind as she was pulled against her lover.

 

_“Look, not like your half-naked interrogation isn’t a personal fantasy of mine, but…”_

 

Braya’s eyes shot open, and a smirk curled across her lips. Atton knew that devious look all too well, and a half-nervous laugh escaped him as he lost some of his previous bravado. “Hey, Braya? What are you thinking about?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

“Remember what you said on Peragus II?” She started, tracing her fingers over his jawline. 

 

“I said a lot of things on Peragus II.” He shot back, trying to hide the shiver that ran down his spine due to Braya’s fingers brushing over a sensitive spot.

 

“Something about a fantasy? Me being half-naked and interrogating you?” She purred, leaning in to kiss across Atton’s jawline. That seemed to stir something in Atton’s mind, because she could feel him getting painfully hard against her as his fingers dug into her hips.

 

“You... You can’t be serious.” An exasperated noise left his throat, airy and dry. 

 

“Oh, I am. Do you want t—“

 

“Absolutely, yes.” Atton cut her off, excitement in his eyes as their gazes met. A thought crossed Braya’s mind, and she blushed as she pulled away.

 

“On Nar Shaddaa, when we were in the black market square with Mical and the others, remember that seedy shop we came across?” Braya began, her cheeks still flushed as she stood up and went over to one of the built-in footlockers in the cockpit. Atton’s eyes trailed over her as she walked, and she could feel his stare burning into her while she unlocked the footlocker. “The one with all of the dancer outfits that that Twi’lek ran?” Pulling a small black box out of the locker, Braya took a deep breath and turned to look at Atton. The anticipation on his face had his cheeks a light shade of pink, and she knew that he knew where this was going.

 

“When I told you that I dropped something and that I would meet you up, I actually went back to that shop and bought something... could you turn around so I can show you?”

 

Without a word, Atton spun around in the chair faster than lightning, and Braya quickly began to change. As she opened the box, she soon remembered just how seedy that shop was. The Twi’lek was shocked at the item that she had picked out, pointing out how stark of a contrast it was to her thick and modest Jedi robes. And it most certainly was a contrast.

 

It was a barely-there two-piece outfit in a deep burgundy, made out of a shiny, yet tight and flattering, material. The top had a collar that clasped around her throat with a gold bar, connected to the tiny top with a strip of fabric and outlined with fine golden lace. The part that covered her chest barely did so, pressing her breasts together to make them appear larger than they were. The bottom rode low on her hips, showing off both the tightness of her fit body and the scars she had accumulated over the years. At first, she was self-conscious about them, but as Atton showed her his scars, she knew she could trust him to love her no matter what she looked like. 

 

The bottom was shaped like a thick thong, similar to something she had seen a captivating dancer wear at a bar on the Outer Rim years ago. The waistline of the bottom was outlined in the same lacy gold as the top, and in the box there was also a pair of thigh-high stockings that matched the outfit. Braya slipped them on, trying not to keep Atton waiting, and after one quick adjustment to the golden lace on the top of one of the stockings, she cleared her throat.

 

“Okay, are you ready?”

 

Atton nodded, and Braya was impressed that he still hadn’t turned around to sneak a peek. Holding her head high, Braya channeled power and tried to ooze sex appeal as she walked over to Atton and spun his chair around.

 

After a moment of glancing at her, Atton’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were burning. “Oh... oh my god. Braya. Holy shit. Is this a dream? Please pinch me because this has to be a dream. You look _amazing._ ” As the compliments and praise rained down from Atton’s lips, Braya almost forgot what she was doing. Looking down, she noticed that Atton had shed his white shirt and was sitting there in his crimson tunic and black trousers. The tunic showed off his strong physique, and Braya instinctively reached out to brush her fingers over the muscles on his chest. Atton wiggled his eyebrows in earnest, earning a soft slap from Braya.

 

“Hey—“ he started, the slap unexpected yet welcomed, but Braya cut him off.

 

“I’m the one speaking here. Another out-of-place word from of you and I’ll leave you in this miserable jail for good.” She began, slowly building the scene around her. The two had roleplayed during sex before, but Braya had never taken the lead like this. She quickly thought of the negotiation tactics the Jedi masters had taught her, and laughed silently to herself. _If only they could see me now!_

 

Atton quickly fell silent, learning his role and watching as Braya took the reigns from him. She shifted, moving one foot to the chair and spreading Atton’s legs apart with it. Using tendrils of the Force, Braya pinned Atton’s wrists to the side of the chair and his feet to the floor. He was trapped, but he mouthed an “I trust you” as she met his eyes to make sure this wasn’t too overwhelming for him. She knew some of what he had been through in the past, and she didn’t want to trigger anything that may make him uncomfortable.

 

“What were you doing with those plans for the prototype Sith weapons?” She barked out. Atton didn’t move a muscle, keeping eye contact with Braya and a stiff upper lip.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

 

Braya wrapped a hand around Atton’s throat, giving it a squeeze. She watched as fire danced in his gray eyes, and she smirked. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you? A fighter. Tell me, what would I have to do to get the answers I need out of you?” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, so whatever you do won’t get the answers you want out of me.” He spit back, his voice a little weak from the hand around his throat. Braya squeezed harder, causing a soft sound of pleasure to leave Atton’s lips. Over time, the pair had soundproofed the cockpit, so they knew no matter how close someone on the outside was standing, nothing could be heard. They were safe to be as loud as they wanted to be.

 

Braya leaned in closer, pressing her knee to Atton’s crotch. The small bit of pressure caused his cock to stir, but Braya wouldn’t give him any satisfaction yet. Pulling away completely, she stood back and put her hands on her hips, letting Atton have a full view of her in her new outfit.

 

“You know damn well what I’m talking about, Scoundrel. And I have ways of making you talk.” Braya had never been good with dirty talk, which was why she always let Atton lead when it came to role playing. Atton looked thankful as Braya approached him again, and she knew that he knew that the next part was coming soon.

 

Both of her knees made their way between his legs this time, resting hard on the chair as she leaned over him. Her hands covered his wrists, and this pose presented her breasts directly to his face. Atton was mesmerized, and when Braya saw him lean in she quickly leaned back, using her flexibility to her advantage. Atton scowled, which earned a quick smack across his cheek from Braya. 

 

“What did I say about talking out of turn?... What were you doing with those plans?”

 

“I already told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about! I stopped at this station for a quick drink, not to steal any plans. Why would I do that?”

 

Braya huffed, rolling back up onto her feet. The floor was cold against the soles of her feet, and the sheer stockings provided little warmth. Her hands went to Atton’s shoulders, putting pressure against them. She could feel his muscles, taunt and formed, under her hands, and she squeezed a little harder.

 

“Frustrated?” He teased, and her hand to his throat, squeezing harder than before.

 

“Don’t. Speak. I’ll show you what real frustration looks like.” She growled out.

 

“Gladly.”

 

Their lips met in a fiery passion, the tendrils disappearing along with the fact that they were supposed to pretend to be enemies, not lovers. Their teeth clicked together as Braya straddled him, and Atton’s hands gripped her hips as he ground her down against him to get some relief. Their moans melted into each other’s mouths, and soon their tongues found each other. Braya moved with Atton’s hands, feeling herself become wet through the panties due to the friction. 

 

Tapping her ass, Braya knew that meant to sit up, and she did, breaking the kiss. As Atton fumbled with his pants, quickly pushing them around his ankles along with his underwear, Braya tugged his tunic over his head. Her lips met his neck, biting and sucking over fading bruises from the last time they made love. Braya knew these marks would be covered by the high neck of Atton’s tunic, but just the thought of someone seeing them made her heart race a little faster. Plus, the way Atton moaned her name as she bit down made it even better for her.

 

“Braya.... _krif_. Need you now.” The words fell from his lips in a disjointed manner, completely unlike his usual charismatic self. Braya knew he needed this bad, and so did she. It had been too long since they had proper sex and not just a quickie behind some no-name bar while their other traveling companion used the refresher.

 

Atton gave the chair a small spin, careful of his pants as he reached down to dig in one of the drawers by the cockpit. Braya dragged her hands down Atton’s chest as he did this, resting them on his stomach as she continued to bruise up his neck with her mouth. She could feel his cock bobbing against her panties, and she rutted up against it, causing them both to moan.

 

Braya pulled away as she heard the drawer close, and she saw only a small, colorful bottle of personal lubricant in his hand. Due to being in the Jedi Order for so long, Braya had a small, removable implant placed in her that protected her from any unwanted pregnancies. When she told Atton that for the first time, she swore he was going to have a heart attack from how excited he was.

 

Atton squeezed a small amount of the slick gel into his hand, and Braya leaned back so he could stroke himself in preparation. Their movements were fast and shaky, both of them wet with need and lust for the other. Braya was watching Atton’s face so intently, she didn’t realize what he was doing next until her panties were being pushed to the side and he was slipping two cold, wet fingers inside of her. A moan ripped from her throat, and she quickly covered her mouth, which made Atton laugh.

 

“Cute.”

 

Braya knew Atton needed this just as badly as she did, because right now would be when he would force her to beg for it. Sometimes he even made her get down on her hands and knees and beg to be fucked, which made it all the more humiliating and satisfying at the same time. 

 

After a few moments of Atton’s skillful fingers inside of her, she was empty again, and pouted at the loss. Using his clean hand, he pulled Braya in for a kiss while moving them closer together and positioning himself.

 

Atton was thick, always thicker than she remembered. She moaned his name as it felt like she was being split in half by his cock. It took a few rolls of Atton’s hips — along with some encouraging words — but soon Atton was buried to the hilt inside of Braya. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she buried her face in his neck, her arms tucked behind him and her nails digging into the soft skin of his back. Quiet noises of pleasure and pain were whimpered into his shoulder, and Braya shifted her hips trying to adjust to his size.

 

“Hey, Hey.” He whispered, kissing her temple. “Good girl. Ready to take it?”

 

Pulling back, Braya nodded. She was still in charge here, and she took Atton’s hands in hers. Slowly, she began to bounce on his cock, and every stroke in and out of her pulled soft noises out from between her plush lips. Atton focused on Braya, his hands soon moving onto her hips as he guided her, her hands on top of his. It didn’t take long before the chair was squeaking under them and Braya was bouncing up and down with forces she had not felt in a while.

 

“Oh, **krif** , Atton,” she whimpered, spreading her knees as far as she could on the tiny chair as she bounced up and down, harder and harder with each stroke. Atton was rising his hips up as much as he could, their skin slapping together.

 

“We need a bed in here.” His jokey words were followed by hard groans, almost as loud as Braya was getting. Atton dropped his hips back to the chair and took full control of Braya, which she gladly relinquished. He moved her hips in a circle as she rode him, brushing up against every sweet spot in her, causing her moans to get louder. 

 

A lubricated finger pushed her panties to the side and began to rub her clit in small circles, which drove Braya crazy. She gripped his forearms, half-formed begs and pleas pouring from her lips. Atton knew just how to touch her, just what to say to make her ears ring and her panties wet. “You look so sexy in this, like a goddamn dream.” He continued from before, but Braya could barely hear him over the sound of blood pumping between her ears. She knew she was close to cumming, and judging by the glaze over Atton’s heavy eyes, he was close as well.

 

“Are you going to finish for me, baby?” Atton purred, and Braya quickly replied “yes, Sir,” completely forgetting that she sound be the one doing the tantalizing and teasing, and not the one moaning and falling apart at the seams. She could feel her orgasm coming, building up between her legs. Her thighs were shaking, and she was sure that Atton’s white-knuckle grip on her hip was going to leave bruises and soreness for the next few days as a pleasurable reminder of this lovemaking.

 

At it took was a few more strokes and circles before Braya was crying out Atton’s name, falling flush against the base of his cock and orgasming hard. She was a wet cummer, and she soaked Atton’s lap as she bounced up and down in a daze, trying to get him to cum so he could feel as good as she did. It wasn’t long before he finished, tossing his head back and mumbling out her name, along with a few breathy “ _please_ ”’s beforehand. Even in her blissful unawareness, Braya could feel herself filling up with his cum, which soon began leaking out of her as Atton moved an overstimulated Braya up and down the last few times.

 

Leaning against him, Braya could tell they were slicked in sweat as they tried to catch their breaths. Atton’s arms wrapped around her, a sloppy kiss pressed to her glistening forehead as they both came down from their equally-intense orgasms. After a few beats, Braya looked up at Atton and flashed a toothy smile, pulling a weak laugh out of him.

 

“I think I’m dead,” was the first thing he said, causing her to laugh this time. “Because you look like an angel right now.”

 

“I’m covered in spunk, Atton.”

 

“That doesn’t make you any less angelic.” Another kiss was pressed to her forehead, and then Atton slipped out of Braya. Using what little strength he still had, Atton rose from the seat with Braya in his arms, careful not to trip on the clothing balled up around his ankles as he set her down in the captain’s chair. 

 

“God, I hope whoever owned this ship before us doesn’t want it back,” Braya joked, pressing her hand against the wet spot the two of them left on the fabric of the chair.

 

“You’re not the one who has to clean it and then pretend like nothing happened,” Atton shot back with a smile as he pulled up his underwear and black trousers after cleaning himself up.

 

As Braya basked in the afterglow of sex, Atton brought her her robes and she slowly began to dress. Atton simply pulled on his tunic, adjusting the collar to hide the new marks she hadleft.

 

“You make me look like I have Rakghoul Disease or something,” he said with a teasing tone as he gingerly pressed his fingertips against the fresh bruises, and Braya just swatted a boot at him. She kept the new underwear on underneath her Jedi robes, as it was both hidden by the layers of clothes and a small reminder of what had just taken place between the two of them. Once she was dressed, she stood up on shaky legs and began to blush as she felt Atton’s seed slowly dripping out of her. A smirk crossed Atton’s face, and he slipped a hand between her thighs, causing her to yelp in surprise as he cupped her wet sex and stroked it. Apparently, he wasn’t as tired as she had been lead to believe.

 

“I want to make love to you on a real bed. Tonight. Bao-Dur is on guard duty and I’ll lock Mical out. Come to my quarters at 2230. Please?” She loved how sexually needy Atton could be, and frankly, Braya had a lot of time to make up for due to her celibate service in the Jedi Order. A quick, shy nod was all Atton needed before their lips met in a sweet kiss, his hands cupping her cheeks.

 

“I love you.” She whispered to him as the kiss broke.

 

“I know,” he teased, pecking her on the lips once more. “I love you too.”

 

Their foreheads met, resting together as the two enjoyed the silence with soft smiles. Space could be boring and space could be quiet, but that boringness and quietness led Braya to Atton and vice versa, and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

**PEW!**

 

The pair jumped as the sound of a blaster going off in the main hold broke their peaceful silence. Braya and Atton both reached for their lightsabers thinking it could be an intruder, but soon a yell showed them where the source of the blaster came from.

 

“Get the KRIFFING _KRIF_ out of my quarters, you cryptic old hag!” Mira’s voice rang through the soundproofing, and Braya’s eyes sprung open.

 

“Damn it. I was supposed to be finding Kreia. She had questions for me, apparently.”

 

“And here I was, thinking we could have round two right now.” Atton said with a fake pout. The pout quickly morphed into a smile, and the pair shared one more kiss before he stepped back. The sentinel lit his double-bladed yellow lightsaber, and the consular lit her single-bladed green lightsaber with a smile. Whenever people asked what they were doing, their excuse was always the same: “training.”

 

Atton popped the cockpit door open, and the pair ran down the hallway into the main hold, sweaty and out of breath from their “training”. There stood Mira, her blaster in one hand and her yellow lightsaber — lit, for once — brandished in the other. Kreia stood there, unmoving, with a steaming blaster hole in her light brown overcoat. When the pair of canoodling Jedi appeared, Kreia did not even turn to face Braya, instead simply mumbling “come, I have questions that must be answered,” before walking off towards the direction of the women’s quarters. 

 

Looking over her shoulder, Braya shot Atton a sweet, but quick, smile before returning her saber to its hilt and following the cryptic Jedi. Anticipation buzzed through her being, and Braya couldn’t wait to escape Kreia’s questioning and fall back into Atton’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Besides, we all saw how the two of you danced together on Nar Shaddaa. Friends don’t dance like that.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _**[...]** _
> 
>  
> 
> _“We were blasted.” Was all Braya could retort with._
> 
>  
> 
> _“You’re in loooooove.” Mira teased..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! Here's chapter two! A warning: I have... no idea how to write Mira. Ha.

The question-and-answer segment, which Braya thought would end quickly and without any issues, turned into a training session between the old master and her young student. What had happened with Atton beforehand was almost fully dispelled from Braya’s mind as her and Kreia dueled with the Force. Weapons were tossed aside for this battle, substituted by bolts of lightning and force pushes, none of them lethal (but still hard enough to hurt).

By the time Kreia dismissed Braya, she had a split lip and sore hands, with a medpack pressed to her bruised lip. Melee wasn’t off the table, and the one-handed Jedi got in a good punch on Braya (perhaps a bit too good for her age) when she had pulled back to stun Kreia and let her defenses down. 

Checking the time on her comm link as she walked back into the main hold, a noise of frustration escaped as she saw that she still had about an hour between now and when she was supposed to meet Atton. She thought that the session had taken up more time, and now she had to make herself busy until she could see him again. Apparently that noise caught the attention of Mira; the curvaceous bounty hunter cleared her throat, causing Braya to jump and look at her. 

“Got a hot date or something?” She teased, draped across two of the plush, yet tearing, cushions that surrounded the command center in the middle of the room. A half-full bottle of juma juice was clasped in one of her hands, and her other hand waved Braya over. Mira moved her legs for a moment, allowing the dark-haired Jedi to sit, before laying her legs across the lap of her friend and quasi-master. 

“I just have something to do later.” 

Mira put the glass of alcohol down as Braya spoke, a tiredness in her voice from the rousing events of the day. Mira’s thin fingers pulled the medpac from Braya’s lips, and using the Force, she healed both the deep split and the swelling that made her bottom lip look like a balloon.

“You really shouldn’t refer to Atton as a _thing_ , hon… What happened to your lip? Rough kiss?” Braya could smell the booze on her breath, and she Force-pushed the bottle away from Mira before she could reach out and grab it again. She was glad Mira was drunk, as she didn’t seem to notice the blush that rose to her cheeks at the innuendo regarding Atton. His seed from earlier was dry on her thighs, and the provocative underwear clung to her still-wet sex. 

“It’s from Kreia. We were sparring and she got a good punch in. I’m just too exhausted to heal myself.” That wasn’t a lie: Braya was exhausted. Almost all of the vitality of the Force in her was drained from training, but it was slowly coming back. She had to preserve her energy for what was going to happen later.

“The cryptic cryptid, huh? She tried to go through my stuff while you were _‘training’_ with Atton.” The word _training_ was emphasized by air quotes and a wink, causing Braya to roll her eyes. “Said she was looking for you.”

“I don’t know why you think Atton and I are sleeping together. We’re not,” Braya lied through her teeth, crossing her arms over her chest. The fabric of the revealing top under her Jedi garb rubbed against her breasts, and Braya chewed on her now-healed lip while trying to ignore the feeling. Her hazel eyes met Mira’s hazel eyes, and she searched the redhead’s gaze to see if there was any sort of mischief in them. Of course, there was, but Braya figured that was brought about by the juma juice.

“I never said that. But — considering the fact that you two never stop staring at each other and he’s always following you around like a lost gizka — I’d say there’s something more than just friendship. Besides, we all saw how the two of you danced together on Nar Shaddaa. Friends _don’t/ _dance like that.”__

__Mira’s accusatory tone had Braya pulling a face, but she knew that the fiery redhead was right. One night, the crew of the Ebon Hawk (sans Kreia, who saw such festivities as “below her”) went to the seediest bar they could find in the red light district of Nar Shaddaa after their success on Onderon. Drinks were free, as Mira had an in with the bartender, and the entire crew drank more than they should have. Braya drank far too much of the local rocket-fuel, and Atton was tossing back glasses of juma juice like they were the last thing he would ever taste before an execution._ _

__The night was a blur, and the secret couple let too much slip as they danced to the live music in that crowded bar. Neither one of them were good dancers, but they didn’t need to know how to dance when they were drunk and on an adrenaline-and-booze high. Hips moved against hips, skin brushed against skin in ways that friends shouldn’t experience. When the crew stumbled back to the ship with the rising of sun on the greasy planet, Atton pleasured Braya with just his mouth for the first time in her life. Her legs were draped over his shoulders as she clung to the fading fabric of the captain’s cockpit chair, her head tossed back in a permanent moan as his tongue dragged across her most sensitive spots. When they awoke the next morning, splayed out on the floor, Braya begged for Atton to do that again, and he was more than happy to oblige (even with the terrible headaches they both had)._ _

__“We were blasted.” Was all Braya could retort with._ _

__“You’re in _loooooove_.” Mira teased, dragging out the syllables with a slight slur to her words. There was a pause, and then Mira rose from her seat and stretched her arms over her head, showing off her tight figure that had been used as a distraction so many times before. “Well, I’m going to bed.” With a shrug and a wink, Mira grabbed the bottle of juma juice and went into her small room, the door shutting and locking behind her. The redhead refused to sleep in the women’s quarters of the ship, citing Braya’s snoring and Visas’ constant meditation as sources of her “viscous insomnia”. She set up a cot in the side room where HK-47 was originally stored, and slept there ever since. _ _

__Braya sighed, glancing at her comm link for the time yet again. A half hour still separated her from Atton. She reached out as HK-47 walked by, trying to reserve her Force usage yet still trying to see what Atton was doing. His pazaak-counting barriers were raised, as per usual, and Braya let out a quiet sigh as she pulled away from his mind. Even though Braya knew Atton trusted her, there were still people on this ship who gave him a bad feeling. His precognitive sense was rarely wrong, but Braya wasn’t sure if his paranoia was based on facts or due to jealousy._ _

__As jealousy would have it, Braya looked up just as Mical walked by. The old Jedi holocron he had from had been swapped out for a more modern datapad, though it still looked scuffed and damaged around the edges. His eye caught her, and he shot his Master a smile._ _

__“Good evening, Braya. Lovely night in space, isn’t it?” He spoke with a smile, that enthusiastic and sweet tone in his voice. It was no secret that the Disciple held feelings for Braya, as he voiced them to her one night when the two were alone, meditating. By that point, Braya had given herself to Atton, and she had to politely turn him down without a reason why besides citing some old Jedi codes she barely believed in at this point. Atton knew of the event, which made him both blind with jealousy and hate the blonde padawan even more than before (Braya got taken by Atton with rough hands and sharp thrusts that night, reminding her just whom she had chosen. Her thighs were sore the next morning, and the red welts on her shoulders from Atton’s teeth took days to disappear)._ _

__“Quite, if you like the color blue.” She teased, leaning back and crossing one of her legs over the other. Mical laughed, and he leaned against the wall of the ship, his datapad now tucked under his arm. “What are you doing?” She asked in reference to the datapad, both out of curiosity and to pass some time before meeting Atton. Though Mical could be a bit much sometimes, he was still her first Padawan, and that caring bond they shared was still there._ _

__“I was going to turn in for the night. Our meditation session from earlier took quite a bit out of me, and my eyes are heavy from translating that holocron I purchased on Nar Shaddaa.”_ _

__Braya’s eyes flew open at the mention of sleep. _Sith’s blood!_ “Uh, Mical, you _can’t_ go to bed just yet. I believe Mandalore needed your help with something regarding some Mandalorian history or something like that.” _ _

__Mical’s eyebrows furrowed, his expression falling into one of disbelief. It was a weak excuse and Braya knew it (Braya would never try and run an old Jedi mind trick by Mical, he would see right through it), and her fingers fiddled together as Mical prepared to respond._ _

__There was a sigh, and then: “where is he?”_ _

__Braya’s heart jumped, and for a minute she actually considered kissing the blond man out of sheer relief. She couldn’t believe that worked! “He’s with Bao-Dur in the front wing. Just give him a shake if he looks asleep. Thanks!” As she rambled, Braya rose and began walking towards the men’s quarters, even though she was early. Before Mical could ask another question or ask why she was headed that way, Braya was gone, walking down the hallway and disappearing into the men’s bunk room._ _

__As the door closed behind her, Braya came face to face with Atton. A shirtless Atton. A shirtless, wet and naked Atton, save for the thin white towel wrapped around his waist. Even though she had seen him naked dozens of times before, Braya’s hands still flew to her eyes to cover them, causing Atton to laugh._ _

__“Hey, good timing.” Atton pried Braya’s fingers from her face, then brought her palms to his lips so he could press kisses to them. “How was the old woman?”_ _

__“Cryptic as ever, and then she kicked my ass. For someone who only has one hand, she is _deceptively_ good at hand-to-hand combat.” Braya pulled her hands from his lips and replaced them with her mouth, giving him a sweet kiss; his breath tasted like Cardellian mints. He had made an effort to shave, but that permanent shadow still adorned his cheeks. When the kiss broke Braya lifted a hand to stroke it, her lips curled into a giggly smile. Atton rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in defense, a smile on his face._ _

__“I shaved!” He exclaimed with a laugh._ _

__“Wow, just for me. I feel so honored.” Braya deadpanned, struggling to keep as straight of a face as possible. “And you showered. Incredible. Would you like an award?”_ _

__“Coming from you,” Atton teased. Honestly, Braya figured she could use a cleaning: between the sex from before, then the sparring with Kreia, she probably smelled worse than a dinko. Snatching the towel from Atton’s waist (which earned her a slightly annoyed _“Hey!”_ ), Braya walked into the refresher connected to the men’s quarters and locked the door behind her._ _

__Living in the Outer Rim and on the edges of known space meant giving up luxuries most took for granted. Braya was lucky if she took an actual shower once every few weeks; sonic showers were more practical, faster, and more readily available than water was on some planets. That way of living installed a deep-set mentality on Braya, and showers with water were something she always took pleasure in using._ _

__Braya hummed a little tune she had heard on Onderon as she cleaned herself, washing the sweat and stink of the day from it. Her hair was getting longer than she was used it, and brushed down by her shoulders instead of being cropped at her neck. She made a mental note to ask Mira to cut her hair the next time she wasn’t sloshed. She had given up trying to pin it back at this point, and long strands of hair fell in front of her ears, framing her face in a way she wasn’t used to._ _

__The aftermath of her first “training session” with Atton today was washed away as well; a bit gross, but a reminder of what was about to come once she was finished. This made her blush, and she quickly finished scrubbing down before turning off the shower and stepping out. Braya had no clean clothes to wear, so she dried off with the towel she had snatched from Atton before wrapping it around her body as a makeshift dress. She let her hair fall free as she opened the door and stepped out. Steam flooded out from behind her, causing Atton to look up._ _

__He was dressed in nothing but a pair of underwear, bright orange in color and tight around his frame. Pazaak cards were weaved through his fingers as he played an imaginary game against himself, but that was quickly forgotten as Braya walked out. She leaned against the doorframe, running her fingers through her damp hair as Atton laid his cards to the side and beckoned her over. As she crossed the room, Atton spread out in his bunk and pulled Braya on top of him, and in return she rested her head on his shoulder. The peace and quiet was nice, but Atton seemed a bit too tense for the moment. It wasn’t long before Braya realized what was wrong._ _

__“If you’re listening for Mical, don’t worry. I told him Mandalore needed his help before I came in here. Poor sod is probably getting his ear chewed off by now about war stories and the ‘glory days’.”_ _

__“... You know that I love you, right?” The pause before his reply made Braya laugh, and she leaned up so the they could share a small kiss. Atton’s hand made its way to Braya’s damp hair, and the slow strokes of his fingers had Braya drifting off to sleep in his arms._ _

__As crazy as life could be, being around Atton brought a sweet serenity to Braya that kept her calm and level headed. Even back on Telos, when everything seemed hopeless and it looked like they were going to be stuck there forever, simply having Atton by her side made her hopeful and pushed her to work harder to get them off of the planet. Snuggling up to him, Braya draped an arm over Atton’s chest, hugging him as best she could while still laying on him._ _

__Braya must have dozed off, because soon she was woken by the feeling of her towel being slowly pushed down and the tips of Atton’s fingers tracing down her spine. A shiver shook her sleepy body, and she lifted her head to look at her lover. Atton, for once, looked completely relaxed; his gray eyes were soft, warm, and full of love as he gazed at down Braya._ _

__“I never took you to be the mushy and caring type,” Braya teased, sleep still in her voice as she sat up. Rolling over to her stomach, Braya was laying flat on Atton at this point, her face leaning over his. She stroked his bottom lip with the pad of her thumb, and as she did that Atton gave it a soft kiss._ _

__“I’m not.” He defended himself with a smile, pulling her hand away so he could speak. “You just look really… beautiful right now.”_ _

__The sweet words caused Braya to blush, and she sat up and moved into a straddling position on Atton’s hips. “Don’t lie.”_ _

__“I’m not! I’ve thought that ever since you walked into my cell on Peragus II, with your piercing hazel eyes and—“_ _

__“The fact that you even knew what color my eyes are is astounding, considering the fact that you were ogling my chest the entire time.” Braya cut him off with a raised hand, and Atton shook his head with a smile._ _

__“Just because it _seems_ like I was focusing on one thing doesn’t mean I didn’t notice the details. Like how you had a mining laser.” He countered, his hands moving to rest on her hips._ _

__“I actually had a long sword, but continue.” She corrected him with a smug smile, and in response to his mishap Atton’s cheeks turned pink with embarrassment._ _

__“Asshole.”_ _

__“Shut up and kiss me.”_ _

__Atton obliged with a small _“hmph”_ , sitting up and pulling Braya into a rough kiss. One of hands made its way to Braya’s loose hair, his fingers curled tight in it. She winced at the feeling, a good pain but pain nonetheless. His grip eased at the noise, but their kiss continued._ _

__Their tongues slid against one another as their lips passionately moved together; Braya was so engrossed in the kiss that she barely noticed when Atton’s free hand tugged her towel away and dropped it on the ground, leaving her naked. As the cool air of the ship brushed against her body, Braya suddenly became hyper-aware and broke away from the kiss, glancing behind them at the door. There were no passcodes, no extra locks or preventions on this door. It wasn’t the cockpit, anyone could walk in on them!_ _

__As if he could sense what was wrong, Atton removed his hand from her hair and gently grasped her chin, making her look at him. “Hey, _hey_. Everything will be fine. Like you said, Mical is distracted with Mandalore and Bao-Dur is on patrol. We’re fine.”_ _

__It took a few moments for his assurances to sink in, but finally Braya relaxed. Atton’s hands slid down her body, his calloused fingers dancing over every inch of skin that he could reach. Just that simple touch had Braya buzzing, and she watched his hands slide lower and lower until they were resting on the sides of her thighs._ _

__A firm “flip?” was all Atton had to say before he was rolling the two of them over to switch positions. Braya’s back hit the thin mattress with a **thud** , and she stared up at Atton with wide eyes, waiting for his next move with baited breath. _ _

__A moment passed, then Atton moved his hands away from the side of Braya’s head and sat up. Braya was confused for a moment, until Atton began moving back and his hands went to her legs, spreading them apart. When she realized what was happening, a crimson color rushed her face, and her hands flew up to hide her embarrassed expression._ _

__Atton didn’t even say anything, and instead let out a quiet huff of a laugh before leaning down. The feeling of his tongue — cool and wet — on her clit had Braya squirming, but Atton’s hands on her knees kept her legs wide open. She was his for the taking, powerless to fight against the pleasure except with her hands. She grabbed at his hair as his tongue moved slow, too slow, incredibly slow against her sex. He was taking his sweet time, obviously enjoying how Braya’s toes curled and how her body quivered from just a few soft licks._ _

__Their eyes met and Braya’s cheeks flushed even darker, the blush spreading down her neck. He broke eye contact to dip his head down, and when his tongue moved closer to her hole, she gasped. Braya curled her fingers into his damp hair with a pleasurable sigh, biting back louder noises she dare not let out. “Atton, _more…_ ”_ _

__Atton was quick to oblige to Braya’s wispy words, and his tongue began to slide faster across the slick folds of her clit. She moaned his name again, legs twitching in his grasp. This only egged him more, and Atton threw Braya’s legs over his shoulders; her hands moved to grasp the thin sheets of the bed. One hand lifted her hips up, giving Atton a better angle to eat her out at, while a finger from his other hand slipped into her wet hole and stroked her sweet spot. The sensation left Braya’s head spinning, and she felt embarrassed at the fact that she was already close to finishing. Atton had experience and he knew what he was doing (most of the time); it was a little intimidating, but Braya loved how he always knew how to touch and please her._ _

__Braya pushed her hips up against Atton’s face in anticipation to finish, and she let out a whiny “ _please_ , Atton.” Doing that was a mistake because Atton pulled away with a smirk, and Braya knew that look in his eyes. “Un-uh.” Braya whimpered and whined, a fussy pout on her lips as she watched Atton sit up and wipe his face on the back of his arm. Edging made her even more flustered than she was before, and it felt like every one of her nerves were on fire. “Ass.” She cursed as he began to move from between her legs, but then he paused and a dirty smirk appeared on his face._ _

__“Do you wanna try something?”_ _

__Braya went from blushing to pale, and she gulped. The last time Atton had said that, she had ended up with her hands tied over her head and her legs wrapped around Atton’s waist, overstimulated and sobbing with pleasure as he fucked her senseless._ _

__He saw that hesitation, and he sat up fully and took her hands in his. “If you don’t want to, that’s fi—“_ _

__“I do. But if I don’t like it…”_ _

__“We stop. Of course. But I think you'll like it.” That cocky smirk was still present on Atton’s face, and he pulled Braya in for a quick kiss._ _

__It took a bit of maneuvering, but eventually Braya was bent over Atton’s knees, her ass in the air and her face by the ground. This position was humiliating and exposing, and it made Braya feel like a child being punished for being naughty. Still, that rapid beating in her chest made it hard for her to deny that she was excited._ _

__“We’re going to go to ten. You count out loud. You mess up, we start over. Okay?” Atton explained, his hand dragging over her ass as he spoke. He was rubbing it ever so slightly, getting it warmed up and prepared for what was to come. His other arm was draped across her back, holding her in place so she couldn’t wiggle free or fall off his lap. Braya nodded, which wasn’t good enough for Atton._ _

__**Wack!**_ _

__“Y-yes… Yes Sir.” She fumbled out, already a bit dazed from that first spank._ _

__“Alright, start counting.”_ _

__**Wack!**_ _

__“One.”_ _

__**Wack!**_ _

__“Two.”_ _

__**Wack!**_ _

__By the third consecutive spank, Braya’s head was fuzzy and her bottom was on fire. She faltered with her words, which earned her a tight hand in her hair. Atton yanked her up, forcing her to look at him. A dominant, frustrated look masked his expression, and she winced at the pain._ _

__“Kriffing hell, you can’t even get to three? Useless slut.” They weren’t strangers to demeaning language towards one another during sex, and Braya’s face burned at Atton’s use of it._ _

__“Again. And try to not krif it up this time.”_ _

__**Wack!**_ _

__“One.”_ _

__**Wack!**_ _

__“Two.”_ _

__**Wack!**_ _

__“Three!”_ _

__**Wack! Wack!**_ _

__“Four, ah, five!” Braya said these numbers through gritted teeth, and her nails dug into the palms of her hands as she tried to hold back a scream._ _

__**Wack!**_ _

__“Six! Six!” A tear rolled down Braya’s cheek, and her ass was on fire. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to sit down for a few days after this. Atton was hitting hard._ _

__Atton must have felt her tense up , because he pulled back before the next spank. “Keep going?”_ _

__“Yes, yes! God, yes!” She whined, kicking her legs in frugal desperation. Braya wanted it to end, but she also hoped it would never stop. She felt a hand slip between her legs, then Atton chuckled. “You’re soaked, by the way.”_ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__**Wack!**_ _

__“Krif!— Uh, uh, seven!”_ _

__**Wack! Wack!**_ _

__“Eight! Nine!”_ _

__**Wack!**_ _

__“Ten, ten! That’s ten!”_ _

__Atton kept his word and didn’t keep going after the tenth spank. He pulled her up by her hips, and with a little maneuvering (which involved Braya being held bridal-style in Atton’s arms, which she didn’t mind all that much), she was laying on the bed with her bruising ass raised in the air. Atton kneeled by the side of the bed, pushing some hair off of her sweaty forehead. Braya smiled at him, still embarrassed, and she reached back to rub her ass._ _

__“I’m never going to let you spank our kids. You hit hard.” She teased, which earned her a peck on the lips._ _

__“We’re never having kids,” Atton reminded her, and his hand hand moved to rub at the small of her back. “Did you like it?”_ _

__Braya nodded, a fuzzy smile on her face. Atton laughed at the look she was giving him, and he gave her another kiss._ _

__“Are you still going to fuck me?” She asked after a moment of silence, which made a look cross Atton’s face._ _

__“I thought you’d be too sore.”_ _

__“Atton, I didn’t have sex for nearly thirty years. Yes, I want to have sex, even after that.” Braya explained with a matter-of-fact tone to her voice. “And you’re harder than one of the Muntuur stones; orange isn’t exactly a fantastic color choice to hide that fact.” She said, pointing down to his tented boxers with a lazy hand. Color crossed Atton’s cheeks, and he playfully frowned. “You’re lucky I love you, or else I’d spank you again.”_ _

__Atton stood up and dropped his boxers before climbing back into bed. Braya rolled herself over, wincing at the discomfort, but Atton moved the pillow that was behind her head to under her back, which helped alleviate some of the stinging pain. Sliding back between her legs (Atton was between them so often, Braya felt like she should start charging him rent), Atton gently pushed Braya as flat onto the bed as he could before lifting her legs up. She was almost fully bent in half, with her legs draped over Atton’s shoulders. The position not only gave Atton easy access to her pussy, but also relieved some of the pain from the spanking._ _

__His thick cock slipped inside of her with ease, thanks to how wet she was, and Braya was already moaning as he brushed against her sensitive walls. A mangled moan of Atton’s name escaped her, and all he did was smirk in response. The pair had never fucked on a bed before, save for once on Telos (which was, coincidentally, the first time they slept together; Kreia was out of the room, and the sexual tension between the two had been building since they met), but this time was so much different, and for the better. Nothing felt awkward, nothing felt weird; there was a genuine connection between the two of them now, a sweet love that filled all of Braya’s senses with passion. It was still rough and dirty sex, but she knew that he loved her as much as she loved him._ _

__Biting down on her lip in an effort to stay quiet (she knew they had been noisy, and was amazed that no one had come to see what the noise was all about yet), Braya watched Atton screw her into the mattress with determination and love in his gray eyes. He leaned down to kiss her, and she didn’t hesitate in returning it. The mattress was sliding ever so slightly on the hard frame of the bed from the ferocity of Atton’s thrusts. He wasn’t giving up so quickly, and he needed this just as badly as she did. Her head spun as Atton swiveled his hips, brushing against her sweet spots. Braya’s pussy was still on fire from being edged earlier, and she whimpered as she realized she wasn’t going to last much longer._ _

__Atton leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, bending her nearly in half. Their eyes met, gray against hazel, and Braya could tell that Atton was getting close as well. Braya’s attempts at being quiet were all but forgotten, and she whimpered and whined as her orgasm drew closer._ _

__“You’re mine,” Atton whispered, his unrelenting thrusts a complete contrast to his tone. All Braya could respond with was a breathy “I’m yours,” before her orgasm hit her. It was hard and fast, and it sent shockwaves through her body. She cried out for Atton, not caring who heard as her balled-up fingers tore at the sheets._ _

__Her post-orgasmic bliss made her sensitive as ever, yet Atton was still fucking her, trying to finish as strongly as she had. After another minute of pounding, Atton finally buried his face in her neck and came, groaning Braya’s name. Warm cum filled Braya, and her head spun at the feeling. She was even more dazed and blissful than she was before, her jaw slightly loose with a happy and relieved smile painted on her face._ _

__Her mind was in some sort of space, and after Atton pulled out of her and fell next to her, she rolled and wrapped herself around him. His leg slipped in between her thighs and she rocked against it, loving the over-sensitive feeling. The pain in her ass was numbed by her orgasm, but she tried to avoid touching it to the bed as much as possible. Atton held her, a soft and tired chuckle escaping him when he saw the headspace that Braya was in. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.” He whispered, pressing a reassuring kiss to her forehead. “Go to sleep.”_ _

__Atton didn’t need to tell Braya twice to go to sleep, because when she began to come down, her body started to scream for the relief of sleep. Curling up closer to him, Braya’s eyes slid shut as she felt Atton pull the sheets over them. For the first time in a while, Braya truly felt safe and secure, a sweet joy radiating from her core as she fell asleep curled around Atton. She knew that no matter what happened on their journeys, Braya would always have Atton by her side to keep her safe._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll ever add more to this fic, but I do know that Braya's story is far from over! I'll be writing another fic with her where I rewrite the ending to the Exile and Revan's stories, because I'm petty! I'm not sure when it'll be out, because I haven't even started it yet, haha.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, and for the likes and kudos! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there! Here's a surprise chapter 3!
> 
>  
> 
> Just want to apologize for the lack of Kreia/the fact that everyone talks bad about her throughout the chapters. I personally think she’s an incredibly interesting character, but I know I can’t write her and bring her justice. That’s why she’s such a shadowy, silent figure throughout this fic. And most of the companions talk bad about Kreia at one point or another, so I figured it could carry over into this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> The lines in italics at the part where Braya and Kreia are speaking about Korriban (and the short lines from Atton and Visas) are all taken from the game itself, in the scene where they land on Korriban, though they have been edited a tad to help the conversation flow better :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy this surprise, wholesome, chapter three that I didn’t even know would happen! :)

Atton and Braya were woken up to the sound of warning alarms and the musty smell of smoke.

 

They had shared an uninterrupted night together, and it was heaven for both of them. Braya was known to wake up in the middle of the night, plagued by nightmares of the war and general feelings of fear and uneasiness. But she had slept through the night for the first time in a long time, only stirring once when Atton woke up to fix the sheets.

 

_ “You’re fussy,” she teased, still half-asleep. _

 

_ “No, you’re just stealing the blankets.” He replied, tugging some away from the cocoon of sheets she had made around herself. Then Atton was holding her and she buried her face in his chest, falling back to sleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat. _

 

“Krif, krifkrif **krif** .” Atton cursed, rolling out of bed and immediately fumbling for his clothes. They were still stark-naked, sweaty, and reeking of sex from the night before.

 

“What the hell happened?” She asked with concern in her voice as she ran to the bathroom and grabbed her clothes from the floor. The pile of robes was unceremoniously dumped on the bed by Atton’s clothes, and the pair fumbled to get dressed. Fabric was ripped from the bed and thrown on one another, not really noticing who’s was who’s. 

 

Nor, in their panicked rush, did they notice the alarms stop and hear the footsteps walking towards the door. They only whipped their heads around and stopped their flurry of getting dressed when the lock on the door popped, and there stood Mira.  Half asleep, hungover, Mira.

 

“Hey, Atton. False alarm. T3 caught something on fire while trying to fix th— oh,  _ my god _ .”

 

“Aw, nerf.” Braya cursed.

 

Atton and Braya had finally been caught red-handed, by the red-headed bounty hunter nonetheless. And they were a sight to see: Atton had managed to pull on his briefs (inside-out) and tug on his red sweater, while his white over-shirt hung around his neck. Braya grabbed the wrong pair of bottoms in the rush, and was holding up Atton’s pants with one hand while her gray Jedi robe top sat askew on her thin frame without the undershirt to support it.

 

Mira laughed, tossing her head back with her hand on her chest. “I  _ knew  _ it! Bao-Dur, get over here! You owe me fifty credits!” She called out across the ship.

 

The Zabrak appeared a moment later with his remote not far behind. There was a hint of a disgruntled look on his face as he pulled his credits bag out of his pocket and handed over the lost bet. “I should have learned by now not to make bets with bounty hunters. Especially those who seem so sure of themselves.”

 

Braya and Atton were red faced and a bit dumbfounded as they stood there, watching this take place. “You knew?” Braya asked, her voice meek and rife with embarrassment as she looked at Mira.

 

“Of course I did. I’m not here just to contribute my good looks to the team.” She tousled her bed-head, then tapped on her temple with a cocked eyebrow. “The over-denial on your part is what set me off. As for Atton, I’m not stupid, I know how men are. The way Atton looks at you… he doesn’t need to imagine what you look like under all of those stupid robe layers, because he already  _ knows _ .”

 

“Hey, she thinks the layers are stupid too.” Atton interjected, and Braya shot him a look that exemplified the fact that she was on the border of having a conniption. That face shut Atton up, and he quietly pulled his white shirt on the rest of the way as the conversation continued.

 

“Plus, the cockpit does have security cameras, and I’ve found myself in the security room once or twice…” Mira’s voice trailed off with a smirk, and Atton and Braya both groaned.

 

“Oh, gross.” Bao- Dur blurted out after a pregnant pause and then sudden realization on his part. “Please tell me that your, ugh, ‘activities’ were limited to just the pilot’s chair.”

 

Atton shook his head with an embarrassed, yet proud, smile at the question, and Bao-Dur made a noise of disgust. Braya’s eyes had gravitated towards the floor, and for the first time in her life she had noticed just how  _ interesting  _ the floor pattern of the Ebon Hawk was.

 

“Sorry, bud. If you want to reupholster the chairs, be my guest.” Atton said, a little bit of a laugh on the end of his words. Even though there was still red in his cheeks, Atton had taken a bit of a shining pride to this whole situation, as men usually do when they find themselves in situation like this one.

 

“I’d rather not touch, nor think, about those chairs ever again.” Bao-Dur deadpanned. “I’ll make sure to inform the rest of the crew of what those seats have seen.”

 

“Oh, Sith’s Blood!” Braya cursed, finally looking up from the floor as Bao-Dur was beginning to turn away. “You guys, you  _ can’t  _ tell Kreia. Tell whoever you want — Mical, Visas, hell, tell HK for all I care. But don’t tell her, please, for my sanity. Please?” Braya was ready to get on her hands and knees and  _ beg  _ them to keep her secret from Kreia, but Mira simply nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Listen, I may be a stone-cold schutta, but I’m not evil. Your secret is safe with me from that witch.” Bao-Dur nodded in agreement, and it seemed like the remote did as well, which brought a small, relieved smile to Braya’s face. “You have to deal with her the most, the last thing you need is to have  _ this  _ being brought up every time you go and talk to her.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“ _ However _ , I am going to tell everyone else, including HK.” Mira finished with a smile. Braya knew she was telling the truth, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because one: I can; two: you said I could; and three: I have some bets to collect. Now get in the refresher and get dressed. You two look like some half-witted nerfherders.”

 

With that, Mira and Bao-Dur walked away, the door closing behind them. Braya looked at Atton, and Atton looked at Braya. Blushes colored their cheeks, and they quickly looked away, embarrassed.

 

After a moment, Atton spoke.

 

“Well, I guess one good thing will come out of everyone knowing.”

 

“Which is?” She responded, looking back at him.

 

“At least we don’t have to be quiet any more.”

 

Braya’s cheeks went from red to crimson, and she let Atton’s pants fall to the ground so she could shove his chest. He laughed, then tugged her in for a messy kiss. When it broke, their hands met, and Atton pulled them to his chest with a smile on his face. Their foreheads rested against one another’s, and Atton looked deep into Braya’s eyes.

 

“If you’re not okay with this, with being more public, or even with  _ us _ in general any more, I underst—“ He began, but Braya cut him off with a kiss; a little  _ smack  _ echoed in the room as it broke. “I want this, I do. I really do. Just not around Kreia. To her, I’m still just some broken link, and you’re still a fool.” She responded.

 

The term made Atton’s eyes roll, and Braya squeezed his hands. “Hey.” She quipped.

 

“If she finds out, I’m not gonna start kissing her ass and being nicer to her so she won’t kill you.”

 

“She won’t find out.” A tiny smile broke out on Braya’s lips, and Atton couldn’t help but to give her a quick kiss.

 

“I love you, you know that? Smooth as the barrel of a blaster,” he crooned, and his arms wrapped around her waist. Atton started to press loud, sloppy kisses all over Braya’s cheeks, lips and neck, making her laugh as she breathlessly replied “I love you too!” Ticklish as ever, she stomped her feet and giggled relentlessly at Atton’s onslaught, the scruff on his face rough against the skin of her neck. This would have continued, and eventually the two would have wound up back in bed, if not for a heavy banging on the door.

 

“Hey, Kreia’s pestering Mical in the med bay. I’d say you have a five minute window to haul your ass to the women’s refresher and shower without her noticing.” Mira called out from behind the door. “Also you two are  _ disgustingly  _ cute. Cut it out.”

 

“... Were you watching the security feeds again?” Braya asked after a moment, concern in her voice. “Because I  _ will  _ voice-print that.”

 

Mira was already gone by the time Braya choked out her reply, and she sighed as she looked at Atton. “Later?”

 

He nodded, letting her pull out of his arms. “Later.”

 

She dressed quickly, then with a farewell kiss Braya bounded across the ship, narrowly avoiding crashing into G0-T0 as she made her way to the women’s quarters. Visas was there, meditating on the floor by her bunk, and Braya tried as quietly as possible to grab fresh clothes from her footlocker and to make room to hide away her dirty ones (along with the burgundy lingerie from yesterday). However, nothing was ever quiet enough to escape the Miralurk’s ears, and she didn’t even look up from the ground as she addressed the Exile.

 

“Mira has informed me of your… escapades with Atton.” She spoke, her voice soft and wispy. 

 

“News travels quick around the ship.” Braya mumbled, tucking her clean clothes under her arm as she stood in the doorway between the bunks and the refresher.

 

“I thought Jedi were not permitted to form such attachments. You yourself said that once.” Visas continued, now turning her head to look up at the Exile. 

 

“Yeah, well. Not all Jedi practice what they preach. And I’m not a Jedi.” Braya shifted on the balls of her feet, taking a step backwards into the refresher. She was about to close the door, when Visas spoke once more.

 

“What is love like? I have never experienced it, not like you and Atton have.”

 

The question took Braya off of her guard, and she stepped back into the bunks. She knew she only had a few minutes before Kreia might show back up, so she had to think of something to say, and fast. But she had never been asked a question like that! She didn’t know what to say!

 

“Love is… Love is like a river. It’s overwhelming and exhilarating, but also calming and relaxing. It can run rapids and let waves crash against its edges, or it can lay, still and quiet. It can drown someone, and it can also bring life to someone else. It can be cold as ice, or warm as the sun. You can board it up with a dam and prevent it from flowing, or you can let it overflow and run wild. It’s passionate, it’s beautiful, it’s wild, it’s still. A river can take so many forms, and so can love.” 

 

Visas was silent for a moment, thinking over Braya’s words. Then, she spoke. “So, where does that passionate, doministic intercourse that Mira mentioned fit into that river?” There was a rare smile tugging at her full lips, and Braya couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“You schutta!” Braya exclaimed while laughing, tossing her balled-up socks at Visas. They hit her square in the shoulder, and she dramatically fell back against the floor before grabbing the sock-ball off the floor and throwing them back at Braya. She caught them with ease, though was surprised at the strength behind the throw.

 

“Impressive. Maybe once this mission ends you can go into sports.” She commented off-hand with a soft chuckle before stepping into the refresher and locking the door behind her. She swore she heard Visas laugh as the door closed, an even rarer occurrence than her smiling, but maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her. 

 

Braya savored her shower, knowing that once she landed on Korriban, she had no idea what awaited her as she looked for Master Vash. As the water ran over her hair to rinse out the soap, she mused over who to bring with her.

 

_ If I take Atton and Mical, they won’t stop bickering. Mical will want to stop and look at everything there, which Atton will get annoyed at. Hell, Atton gets annoyed at  _ everything  _ Mical does. Then Mical will get testy, and then I’ll have to deal with them bickering while facing god-knows-what. I could take Visas, but I know the pull of the dark side will be strong there, and she could falter once again. Maybe Mira can come with me. Mira and Atton. That sounds good.  _

 

Once she was scrubbed clean, Braya stepped out of the shower and toweled her hair dry before drying her body off. Her hair, black and thick, was getting longer than she was used to. Ever since she first joined the Order, Braya had kept her hair shorter than some of the men she studied with: it was easy to take care of, and wouldn’t get in her eyes while fighting. Throughout the Mandalorian Wars, her hair was cut shorter and shorter as Braya tried to make herself look more like a respectable general of a formidable army. Hell, at one point she had shaved her head bald while living in the Outer Rim during her exile. It kept her hidden, anonymous, just how she liked it. During that time, her looks meant nothing to her, and neither did her hair.

 

But now, as she looked in the foggy mirror, Braya could see just how long her hair had grown: it danced down the back of her neck, curving around the sharp corners of her tanned cheekbones. It was long enough to be tied back in a small ponytail at this point, something she hadn’t done since she was a little girl. It was foreign, odd. Feminine. It brought out the freckles that were littered across her nose and cheeks, the same freckles that Atton had brushed his fingers across and told her that they were the “cutest freckles” he had ever seen. The thought of that moment made Braya blush, and she looked away from her reflection to quickly tug on her clean robes. 

 

Stepping out of the refresher, she deposited her dirty clothes in her footlocker and made note of the fact that Visas was gone. The face of her commlink indicated that the Ebon Hawk had landed on the barren, sandy surface of Korriban.  _ Ugh, sand. I hate sand,  _ Braya thought as she brushed her fingers through her damp hair, pushing it back as best she could before walking from the women’s bunks into the main hull.

 

Everyone was there, enjoying lunch, sans Kreia. She had become more and more absent on the ship, and no one knew where she went. It was as if she was invisible, or simply not there at all. Her presence was untraceable through the Force, and whatever she was doing, it didn’t trigger the Force Bond between her and Braya.

 

Braya sat next to Atton, who passed her a one-meal field rations box from the open cargo hold set in the floor. She could feel every pair of eyes (humanoid, droid, and otherwise) staring at them as they did this simple action, as if they were actors in some dramatic space opera during the climactic scene.

 

“You know,” she finally said, speaking softly as she opened the rations box. “Atton and I aren’t going to start having sex every time we see each other on the ship, now that you all know.”

 

“I mean, unless you want us to.” He quickly followed up, which pulled a laugh out of everyone in the crew. Braya laughed with everyone, playfully smacking Atton’s shoulder before resting her head on it. For the first time in a long, long time — longer than she could remember — Braya felt like she had a home. A family. Yes, the home was dirty and dinged up and carried it’s fair share of scars, but so did everyone else in this family. They were a band of misfits, at first united under a loose cause and not much else. But now, they had grown into a loving family who cared about one another, despite the traumas and unforgivable acts they had faced throughout their lives. 

 

There was Visas, chatting idly with Mira as they swapped rations from their boxes (Mira knew that Visas preferred non-meat food options, and always offered to swap meals with her). Mandalore stood next to Bao-Dur, his helmet tipped back just far enough to allow him to eat and make light conversation with Bao-Dur about shield generators. At one point, those two were at each other’s throats, but with Braya’s help, they came to a mutual agreement. As the helmet began to slip from Mandalore’s head, Bao-Dur caught it with his free hand and slipped it back into place, earning a gruff  _ thanks  _ from the Mandalorian. Mical was cross-legged on the floor by Braya, playing a quiet game of pazaak with T3-M4 while he ate. The droid was cheating, obviously, but Mical was either letting it happen or was completely oblivious to it. G0-T0, the Exchange leader and planning droid, kept to himself, buzzing away as he worked on yet another upgrade to the computer system. And HK-47, the lovely assassin droid that he was, was by the wall near Mira’s bunk, cleaning yet another one of his assault rifles.

 

It had taken time for everyone to trust one another, but they learned. Sure, they still bickered and argued and got sick of one another, but all families do. Braya sighed happily, still resting on Atton’s shoulder, and she felt a pair of lips meet the top of her head. Lifting her head, she looked up at Atton and smiled, a touch of a happy mist in her eyes.

 

_ You ok?  _ He thought, letting Braya into his mind. It was a rarity, to say the least, and she sighed and nodded.

 

_ Just… I’m happy. Really happy. I’m happy here, right now, with you and everyone else. I don’t want this moment to end. _

 

“I know.” Atton spoke out loud this time, his voice soft and kind. He tucked a small lock of hair behind Braya’s ear, then leaned in to kiss her cheek. “You’d better finish eating, or else I’m going to have to take some of that off of your hands.”

 

Braya laughed, landing a soft punch on his shoulder.

 

_ After yesterday? I need my energy. _

 

Atton laughed along, his lips twitching into a smirky smile. Braya ignored that as best she could, focusing on her food and the one-sided pazaak game going on next to her.

 

“Another win? I don’t know how it does it!” Mical exclaimed, passing another fifteen credits towards T3. The droid had an embarrassingly large pile of credits next to it, compared to Mical’s measly stack. 

 

“It cheats.” Atton chimed in, leaning over Braya to watch the next match. Braya ran a hand over Atton’s hair, still wet to the touch from his shower, before giving it a little fluff. She chewed on a ration stick, the taste of vinegary meat and salt filling her taste buds, as she watched the next few game progress. Mical actually won this game, and T3 made a noise of disapproval as it used its slicing probe to push some credits in Mical’s direction. However, he soon lost the next few and was eventually fresh out of credits. Tossing his hands in the air, Mical accepted defeat, and T3 made a little tune of success and it gathered up its newly-won credits. 

 

Braya rose once the game ended, setting her empty ration box on her chair. Her robes gathered behind her on the ground, and everyone fell quiet as she walked to the projection monitor in the middle of the room. It was time to begin their journey onto the Sith planet. Kreia appeared at this moment out of nowhere, the hood of her robe pulled low over her eyes. G0-T0 pulled up the map of Korriban on the projector, and the group of adventurers circled it.

 

_ “We’ve hit the ground. This is Korriban. Why would one of the Jedi you’re looking for come here?”  _ Atton asked, resting his hands on the side of the monitor and looking at Braya next to him.

 

_ “An adequate job, Pilot. Perhaps here there is some trace of those who pursue us. I sense that we may be truly alone on the surface.”  _ Kreia’s quip wasn’t lost on Atton, who rolled his eyes. Braya bit back a smile, waiting for his response.

 

_ “There are signs of life on the surface. Beasts by the dozen. So don’t worry, we won’t be quite as lonesome as she makes out.”  _ He pointed out to Braya, pulling up some information on the projection.

 

_ “I think that the pilot’s mechanical devices are probably accurate.”  _ Kreia responded, and the soft hint of praise between the sarcasm made Atton cock his eyebrow up in disbelief.  _ “If there are Sith here, their numbers are few and they are hidden.” _

 

_ “It seems quiet — just the wind … but deep beneath the surface, you can feel the pain of what took place here.”  _ Visas’ voice was soft when she interjected herself into the conversation. When Braya looked at her across the room, she could see the pain radiating off of her. Though she had been separated from her master for some time, Braya knew that there would always be some tie to him in her spirit. A tie that could pull her back to the Dark Side if swayed hard enough.  _ “This place merely tolerates sentients walking upon it. It is pleased to have been left alone. There is a great power in this place — for those who can hear its call.” _

 

_ “There is much that would draw a Jedi to this place.”  _ As she spoke, Kreia took a small step towards Braya. “ _ The resting grounds of the ancient… and more recently departed Sith… contain many teachings believed to be lost. The most likely place to find our lost Jedi is the ruins of the old Academy.” _

 

_ “What happened here?”  _ Braya finally asked, curiosity piquing in her voice. It had been some time since she brushed up on her galactic history, and traveling along the Outer Rim didn’t usually keep one up to date with events involving fallen Sith Lords and their eventual redemption.

 

_ “It was said that Revan intended to return to Korriban to subdue any potential Sith insurgents. But Revan disappeared. It took a year or two for the Republic to send a force here to deal with any Sith that may have remained.”  _ Kreia paused, then continued. “ _ They found Korriban much as we have — barren and lifeless. It was assumed that the remnants of the Sith turned on each other, vying for what little power remained. The Republic found evidence that several Sith Lords escaped Korriban, fleeing to remote sections of the galaxy. _ ”

 

“ _ Do you think there are any living Sith here?”  _ Braya responded, and she could feel her companions tense up at the question. All but Kreia.

 

Kreia spoke with the same calm tone she always used when explaining history to the Exile. It was her nature to do as, as a former Historian for the Jedi. “ _As lifeless as it seems, the Dark Side is very strong here. The Sith Lords would not ignore such a powerful place. There is much that can be learned, even here..._ _If you walk Korriban’s surface, you shall walk it without me_.” 

 

“ _ Why won’t you come with me?”  _ Braya asked, confusion on her face at Kreia’s odd statement.

 

_ “I cannot. This place is strong with the Dark Side... it is difficult to center myself here. Korriban holds few secrets from me... but much that you should learn.”  _ Now there was a slight hesitation in Kreia’s voice, but Braya knew it would be no use to prod and ask why. Especially not with the others around, staring at them as they spoke. 

 

“ _ Korriban doesn't look that bad. I'm not afraid. _ ”   
  


_ “Perhaps not. But I would caution you to guard your feelings carefully here - Korriban attacks the spirit and the body, and there have been few who can fight its power.” _ Kreia lifted her hand as she warned Braya, waving it in a manner to make sure Braya remembered her words. Braya took his as a sign to stay cautious and alert while on the planet, and she nodded.

 

“ _I will remain here and meditate. Our link remains, I shall contact you and provide guidance when needed._ _The Academy is on the other side of this valley. Be careful. Dark energy fills these ruins… and even the fallen Sith live still.”_

 

Braya thanked Kreia, then watched as the old woman walked towards the women’s quarters. She could hear the door fall shut, and then a nervous silence befell the crew of the Ebon Hawk.

 

“So, who’s coming with you?” Mira finally broke the uncomfortable silence, raising an eyebrow as she looked between Braya and Atton.

 

“Actually, you.” Braya countered, then reached out to rest a hand on Atton’s shoulder. “You and Atton. Mical, I want you to keep your eyes and ears on the commlink once we get on the surface. Search whatever records you can, I want as much information as I can get while I’m on the ground so I know what we’re going up against.”

 

Mical bowed, and Atton rolled his eyes. The Disciple walked off towards the security room, and Braya could hear him shuffling around and pulling out datapads to cross-reference.

 

“Bao-Dur?”

 

“Yes, General?” 

 

“Keep the engines primed and running, in case we have to make a quick escape. T3, I want you with him, doing constant diagnostic checks to make sure everything is running up to speed. If you see us running towards the cockpit and screaming, please pop the hatch and get us the hell out of here.”

 

Bao-Dur chuckled at the imagery, then took a step back in the direction of the cockpit. “Of course. Just let me get my cleaning supplies and gloves before I go in there.”

 

“Haa-haa.” Atton laughed sarcastically, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Mandalore?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want you and HK patrolling all possible entrances and exits. I have no idea what could be climbing into this ship, and I want to be ready. No more surprise appearances by Sith Assassins and Bounty Hunters, or any creatures of any kind.” 

 

“Sounds good.” 

 

“Statement: I will patrol the left half of the ship, and the meatbag can take the right half.”

 

Mandalore ignored his statement, something that shocked Braya, and the two walked off in opposite directions. 

 

“Visas?”

 

“Yes?” She asked, her voice low as she looked up at Braya.

 

“Stay here. Meditate, reflect. Do not let the darkness and hatred of this planet force you to lose this progress you’ve made with us. I would take you out with us, but I’m afraid that the call here will be too great.” Braya spoke softly, and walked over to Visas to rest a hand on her shoulder. “And I love you and your well-being more than I love having an extra set of hands out with us.”

 

“... Love, like the river?”

 

Braya smiled. “Yes, like the river.”

 

Visas smiled, then stepped away so Braya’s hand would fall to her side. She turned silently and sat on one of the seats in the main hold, falling into a meditative position.

 

Braya looked at Mira and Atton, who looked back at her. Taking a deep breath, Braya stepped forward and took Atton’s hand in hers. Mira made a kissy noise, and Braya rolled her eyes. Using the Force, Braya pulled her lightsaber off her belt and let it float into her free hand, and she lit it with a flick of her thumb. The single green blade illuminated the room, and Braya looked at her teammates.

 

“Ready?” She asked.

 

Mira nodded and took the lead, walking to the front of the ship and opening the entry ramp. As she did this, Atton held Braya’s hand tight, not letting her walk away. Instead, he pulled her into a sweet kiss, passionate and pure (while being cautious enough to avoid her lit lightsaber). When it broke, Braya’s cheeks were flushed and she looked up at him. Before she could ask why, he kissed her once more.

 

“ _ Now  _ I’m ready.”

 

Braya laughed, and from the entry ramp she could hear the sound of Mira’s single-blade yellow lightsaber being lit.

 

“C’mon, Love Birds. We have a Jedi Master to find, and shit to krif up.” 

 

Atton let go of Braya’s hand and turned on his double-bladed lightsaber, the same shade as Mira’s.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

With a smile, Braya walked next to Mira, and Atton quickly joined her. Looking out into the expansive, sandy wasteland of Korriban, Braya could feel her heart tightening in her chest. However, one look from Atton helped her shake that feeling away, and replace it with a sense of hope. Wordlessly, she started down the ramp, walking into what would become one of the biggest tests of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the hits, kudos, comments, and bookmarks! For my first attempt at writing in over three years, and after a really bad not-breakup-breakup with my boyfriend, all of the love and support I've gotten for this fic has given me warm fuzzies inside. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy howdy folks. I hope you liked my first attempt at writing a real fic since 2015! I missed it more than I remembered, ha.
> 
> Chapter 2 has already been finished (as of 1/6/18, I just need to finish revising), and I may write more for this fic if I can think of more ways these two can, uh, "train" some more. I'm definitely planning an epilogue/continuation of KOTOR2 with Braya however, because fuck the "canon" end to the Exile's story, am I right?
> 
> I use my own OC instead of Meetra because, well.... haha yeah.
> 
> Sorry about the horrible mischaracterization of Mira. That... probably won't be fixed in the second chapter. Expect more cameos from our favorite companions, though!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
